spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Boat
Characters Nat Peterson Shubie Scooter Tina Fran Boat Saleswoman Mother Transcript (Scene cuts to Nat leaving his house to go to work) Shubie: "Nat, I have something to tell you." Nat: "Not now Shubie, I'm almost late for work." Nat leaves and drives to work. (Scene cuts to Scooter driving a hot rod with Tina-Fran) Scooter drives towards a red light. Tina: "Scooter, aren't you gonna stop?" Scooter: "People that stop at red lights are lame." Scooter go speeding towards the red light. (Scene cuts to Nat driving into the same intersection) Nat sees Scooter running through the red light and heading straight towards him. Nat: "WHAT THE-" Nat swerves his boat away from Scooter's, and Scooter's boat barely misses Nat. Nat looks back at Scooter. Nat: "Phew! That was close!" Nat turns around and sees that his boat is headed straight towards a woman pushing a baby carriage. Mother: "AAAH!" Nat: "AAAH!" Nat swerves his boat away from the woman and loses control of the boat. Nat's boat crashes into Scooter's boat. Nat's boat then crashes into a street lamp while Scooter's car crashes into a building. Nat runs away while his car engine explodes. Mother: "Phew! That was close!" The mother puts a bottle in her baby's mouth and walks away. Nat (calls Sadie): "Sadie, I might not be able to go to work today." (Scene cuts to Nat walking into his house) Nat: "Shubie, my boat crashed. I'm going to have to get a new boat." Shubie: "Oh, that's terrible Nat. But there's something I need to tell you." Nat: "Not now Shubie, I need to go get a new boat." (Scene cuts to Nat at the Bikini Bottom boat dealership) Saleswoman: "Hello, welcome to the Bikini Bottom boat dealership! How may I help you today?" Nat: "Well, I need a new car. My old one was destroyed earlier today." Saleswoman: "Well you've come to the right place. We have old cars, new cars, expensive cars and used cars. How about this white Saden?" The saleswoman points at a white Saden. Nat: "Nah, I think I'll get something else." Saleswoman: "Ok, can I interest you in a Fjord? They're great in snowy conditions." Nat: "No, sorry. I don't need a big vechile." Saleswoman: "That's quite all right. How about a Big Mackerel Worldwide or BMW for short?" Nat: "Nope." (Scene cuts to the saleswoman showing Nat a ton of cars) Saleswoman: "An Anchovy? A Land River? A Great Mighty Catfish or GMC?" Nat: "No, no and sorry, but no." Saleswoman: "Just buy a car already! (looks at her watch) This is supposed to be my lunch break!" The saleswoman takes Nat to the back of the dealership. Saleswoman:"This is the last car we have. I don't even know what company it's made by." Nat: "I'll take it!" Saleswoman: "Really? Great! Just sign here, here and here. Have a nice day!" (Scene cuts to Nat driving to his house) Nat: "Shubie, I'm home from the car dealership. I just got a brand new car!" Shubie: "That's great Nat! But there's been something I've been meaning to tell you all day. Nat... I'm pregnant!" Nat: "What!?!?" (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!